


Remade Whole

by GalaxyRise489



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Dark Charles, Gen, It’s the Winter Soldier Story, M/M, Post Cuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRise489/pseuds/GalaxyRise489
Summary: It’s the Winter Soldier story re-told with Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.While Charles is recovering in the hospital after Cuba, a secret division of the US Government transfers him to a lab for testing and treatment. He is given cybernetic legs by their doctors, and brainwashed by their scientists.Warrior X’s mission is to seek out and capture those mutants deemed to be threats to the Government, and kill those he cannot capture. Warrior X never faces any trouble capturing mutants until he meets a man who calls him Charles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Xavier is too important to ignore” a tall man in a smart blazer said to his stockier companion “We could administer the procedure.” 

The way he said  the procedure , like it was something more than a medical treatment, made the shorter man shiver. “Ok, but Mister Wolfe how will we administer it? He is a cripple.” 

“You will create legs for him, Doctor Turner, I will put together a document saying he is being transferred, and you will bring it to the hospital, retrieve him, and give him legs.” Elias Wolfe grinned, “Then I will administer the procedure, and he will begin his work for us.” 

“It’s not just his legs Wolfe! His spine is shattered, his spinal cord is severed. This is far more complex than any prosthetic I’ve created before. I’m not even sure I -“ He stopped short as he turned to the barrel of a 1911 pointed directly at his face. His eyes crossed as he looked down the barrel. 

“If you can’t” Wolfe pulled back the hammer, “I will kill you and find someone who can” 

Alexander Turner gulped “No, I can, it’s just an ambitious project. It might take me a while to figure out what needs to be done.” 

“Xavier is not going to be stable enough for a transfer for at least 10 days, you have until then Turner.” Wolfe turned and walked from the office. 

* * *

Charles forced his eyes open, the light causing them to squint shut immediately. Every piece of the hospital room was a gleaming white. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was, probably Miami, given that he had been in Cuba. Nothing in the room gave any indication of the name or location. There were no chairs for visitors. He thought for a moment that he might be in a jail rather than a hospital. 

“Mr. Xavier” Wolfe walked into the room “I’m truly sorry about your injury, the doctors at this hospital were unable to regain use of your legs. The damage was too severe. You will be transferred to our facility, we have” he paused looking for the right word “advanced procedures that might be of some assistance to you. We cannot guarantee anything.” 

Charles nodded as the other man assisted him into a wheelchair. “I’m willing to consider experimental procedures doctor.” He really had nothing to lose, Raven was gone, with Erik. They had abandoned him. Bleeding, broken on the beach. He was willing to do whatever it took to get back what had been taken. 

“Very good, Mr. Xavier. I hoped you would say that, I have your transfer paperwork here.” Charles was not looking or he would have seen the grin on Wolfe’s face and pressed into his mind. He hadn’t even reached out to another consciousness since he woke in the hospital room. His own thoughts were enough for him. 

* * *

Turner looked up as Wolfe walked into his lab “I’m nearly finished, and I am reasonably certain they will meld with his body.” He uncovered a pair of metal legs, roughly made, still showing weld burns and grind marks. “You said that he has mobility to the upper thigh?” 

Wolfe nodded.

“We shall amputate below that point, and these legs will replace his. The amputation will be before your procedure, and we will fit him with these after. Once we needn’t worry about his powers working against us. If he is stable enough, I would like to do that now.” 

Wolfe nodded again. 

“Mr. Xavier, I am Dr. Turner, I have pioneered a procedure that I believe will increase your mobility, perhaps beyond where it was before you were injured. If you agree, of course.” He gestured to an operating table on the other side of a plate glass wall, all surgical steel, all very professional and sterile. Nothing to give Charles any indication of what he would be agreeing to.

“I do agree.” Charles said flatly. 

Turner and Wolfe turned to one another in unison and smiled. 

Wolfe took hold of the handles of Charles’s wheelchair and directed him into the operating room. “We will proceed now. The longer we wait, the more questionable the outcome” A lie, but a necessary one to prevent Xavier from changing his mind, or becoming inquisitive and start probing minds. 

Xavier marked where he lost feeling, before being stripped, anesthetized, and placed on the table. Turner first went to work merging an implant into the damaged section of his spine. The implant would connect with the legs and allow total movement, as if they were natural legs. Except these legs were stronger, would allow him to move faster, and were virtually indestructible. They would make him a perfect candidate for their warrior program. He would keep any rogue mutants in line, none of them would be able to overpower him. Which was exactly what the government wanted. 

All readings indicated that the implant was working, and Turner moved on to removing the lifeless remains of Xavier’s legs, carefully cutting just an inch above the line he indicated as the end of feeling. He closed off the wounds, and wrapped them, eventually lifting Xavier to a different table before connecting him to a series of sensors, tubes and finally strapping his arms and torso to the table, just in case the patient woke before he was supposed to. 

Wolfe approached the table and attached four electrodes to Xavier’s head. They were designed to transmit frequencies which would dampen the telepath’s abilities, at least theoretically. This would allow him to begin the procedure, which would turn Xavier into their warrior. There were rumors that other government agencies had similar programs, but as far as Wolfe knew, he was the first to implement such a procedure on a mutant. He sent a quick pulse into Xavier’s head before stepping back. 

Charles blinked into consciousness. He still could not feel his legs. He sighed, it was an experimental program, and not all medical experiments worked. As he tried to sit up, he realized that he was physically restrained, arms, head and torso attached to the table. “What happened?” He asked, still unable to see anyone, but aware of the presence of two people in the room. When he tried to focus on their minds, he was met by a static interference. 

Wolfe walked into his field of view, “The first part of the procedure is over, but the more difficult part begins now.” Charles’s eyelids were forced open and he was raised vertically in front of a large screen. It began showing unrelated images, they switched faster and faster until it was a blur. A castle, not any of the ones at Oxford, not his own house, but a castle of that same design. He was sure he saw that in the blur of photographs. Castle. Castle. Castle. As the pictures came together they formed a shade of blue, not dissimilar to Raven’s natural complexion. How he missed his sister. Blue. So much blue. Suddenly he felt three spikes of pain behind his eyes. The restraints prevented him from either rubbing his head to ease the pain or closing his eyes. But the pictures were so captivating, he didn’t want to look away. Castle. Blue. Three. Castle-Blue-Three. CastleBlueThree. Charles lost consciousness. 

“I believe that has worked.” Wolfe said to Turner. “Once he wakes up we can see if the control protocol has taken effect.” 

It was a longer wait than either expected, but just over two hours later, Charles began to stir. 

Wolfe walked in between Xavier and the now blank screen. “Castle.” He said methodically, allowing each syllable to drip off his tongue. Xavier looked at him questioningly. “Blue” he said in the same tone. Xavier’s eyes darted back and forth, unsure of why the man in front of him was saying seemingly random words. “Three.” He finished, rolling the r with a flourish. 

Xaviers eyes closed and then immediately reopened. “At your service” he said neutrally. 

Turner’s mouth dropped open. “It worked. We need to fit you with your upgrades.” Turner said, moving the table back horizontally. He slid the pieces of metal into place, undid the fastenings holding Xavier to the table and waited. “Rise, Warrior X.” 

Xavier sat up, moved his legs off the table, and stood before the two men. 

“Yes, it appears it has been successful.” Wolfe agreed. He turned to Xavier “Your mission is this: retrieve the mutant called Azazel. If you cannot retrieve him, kill him.” 

Charles’s normally bright blue eyes were slightly dulled, “Mission understood.” 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mystique knocked once on the door of the rundown hotel room that the group of them had been using as a hideout since the beach. They were in the backwoods of Georgia, and the manager looked kindly on the $500 they had pushed across the counter. 

“Magneto.” She pushed the door open and allowed her natural form to ripple forth as soon as she heard it unlock “Charles is no longer in the hospital. And I couldn’t find any records saying he was released.” 

Magneto stood, dropping papers from his lap to the floor. “He’s missing?” 

“How does a man paralyzed from the waist down go missing” Angel asked, mirroring Magneto’s confusion. 

Azazel nodded, “It is not as if he was able to walk out.” 

Magneto shot a glare at the red-skinned man, causing him to stagger back. “So, nothing about them being able to restore his movement either?” 

“No Erik” Mystique dropped the monikers, “my brother is never going to walk again” 

The metal in the room began to shake slightly “DAMMIT!” 

Angel walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, “There is nothing we could have done, Magneto.” 

Magneto disagreed. He could have simply stopped the bullet and let it fall harmlessly in front of him, rather than diverting it. He could have destroyed the gun before MacTaggert took the shot. He could have allowed himself to be shot. All better options. He stalked over to the small table and snatched up a cold plain bagel. “If someone took Charles” he took a bite of the bagel, “they might come for us next. We should move.” 

“Where?” Azazel asked, “I will check ahead if you give me a location.” The teleporter had scouted all the locations they had stayed at since Cuba, and from Erik’s understanding, all the locations for Shaw before then. He was good at his job. 

“Virginia?” Magneto replied. “Find us somewhere out of the way. Cash. Mystique, go with him. They will ask you fewer questions.” 

The red man disappeared in a cloud of sulphuric smoke, Mystique along with him. 

* * *

Warrior X was connected to a retro-engineered version of the CIA’s preliminary Cerebro device. It was nowhere near as effective nor did it have the range of the version at the Mansion, but Wolfe didn’t know that. 

He looked at the readout, X had located Azazel twice, once in Georgia and once along the West Virginia-Virginia border. The reading came at nearly the same time, so it was impossible for him to tell which location was the current one. 

“Warrior X, have you found him?” Wolfe asked, unsure if their subject shared the same confusion at the readings. 

“I have.” X replied solemnly. “He is not alone. There is another Mutant.” 

“Ignore the others, get Azazel. We will drop you at that location in the morning.” 

Azazel stayed outside while Mystique, wearing the form of a young brunette, inquired about accommodations. They had found a roadside motel off of a back road near the mountains. Not the kind of place the G-Men would frequent while searching for Mutants. Not the kind of place Magneto would be pleased about staying in either.

Mystique batted her eyes and talked sweetly to the older man behind the counter and finally got him to agree to $100 for the group. 

The teleporter was trying to listen through the open window above the bench he was seated on, but everything was muffled. Suddenly the world around him slowed, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and he found himself unable to use his mutation. From around the corner he heard heavy footfalls. 

“You will not be going anywhere, but where I take you” a strikingly familiar voice stated matter of fact. 

The footfalls continued until Azazel saw a man in front of him. A man with the same bright eyes and shaggy brown hair that he recalled Charles Xavier having on the beach, but this man couldn’t be Xavier, because he was walking. And Mystique had just said Xavier was paralyzed. 

“If you resist I will not hesitate to kill you.” The man said coldly and Azazel saw a vision of himself collapsed on the ground “Come with me.” 

Just as suddenly as the world froze, it came back to life. The birds, the wind, the muffled voice of Mystique and the hotel manager. 

Xavier’s lookalike kept two fingers pressed to his temple and Azazel recognized the feeling of being read and controlled. He stood, outside of his own power, and walked toward the man. For the first time he noticed his legs. Not human or mutant legs, but forged metal legs. 

Just as he felt the pull to teleport himself and his captor, both were distracted by the door opening an closing. 

“Azazel, I’ve got us lodging” Mystique said walking out. She froze in place, shocked by the sight of a man identical in appearance to her brother, before he disappeared along with Azazel. What bothered her was that Azazel looked scared, while the man who looked like Charles acted as if he didn’t even see her.

* * *

“It was him Erik.” Mystique once again neglected to use their leader’s chosen name. “I know what I saw and it was Charles. And he has Azazel.” 

Erik shook his head and covered his face with both hands. “Impossible. Whoever took Charles is tricking us. You said this man was walking, but you also told me just last week that Charles cannot walk. It was someone else.” 

Raven rippled back into her blue form. “Are you saying I don’t know my own brother?”

Magneto slammed his fist into the table, “I’m saying that we don’t need this distraction right now. Get us a car, we are going to Virginia, and we are finding Azazel.” 

  
  
  



End file.
